gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yoü and I/You and I
Yoü and I/You and I (en español Tü y yo/Tú y yo) es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio Mash-Off. Se compone de la canción Yoü and I de Lady GaGa y la canción You and I de Eddie Rabbit. Es cantada por Will y Shelby Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Mash-Off, luego de que Will y Shelby se enteran que sus coros deberán competir en las Seccionales, y teniendo en cuenta el ambiente de tensión que había en el colegio entre ambos coros, deciden organizar la "Primer Competencia Anual de Combinación de Canciones". Es entonces que Will y Shelby reúnen a los miembros de New Directions y de The Troubletones en el auditorio, y con la intención de animar una competencia sana y amistosa, los dos directores de coros cantan esta canción juntos. Letra Shelby It's been a long time since I came around Been a long time but I'm back in town And this I'm not leaving without you Will Just you and I Sharing our love together And I know in time We'll build the dreams we treasure And we'll be all right Just you and I Shelby There's something, something about this place Will Just you and, just you and I Shelby y Will Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Will Just you and I Shelby y Will Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Will You and I Shelby y Will Yeah, something about, we made it, you and I Will Just you and I (Shelby: Just you and I) Shelby y Will Sharing our love together Will And I know in time (Shelby: And I know in time) Shelby y Will We'll build the dreams we treasure And we'll be all right Just you and I There's something, something about this place Will Just you and, just you and I Shelby y Will Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Will Just you and I Shelby y Will Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Will You and I, yeah! Shelby y Will Yeah, something about, we made it you and I Oh, you and I Remember our first embrace That smile that was on your face, The promises that we made And now your love is my reward, And I love you even more, Than I ever did before Shelby There's something, something about this place Will Just you and, just you and I Shelby y Will Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face Will Just you and I Shelby y Will Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy Yeah, something about, we made it, you and I So put your drinks up, for Nebraska For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you Yoü and I You, yoü and I Baby! I rather die! Without yoü and I We made it you and I Imágen de la Portada del Sencillo 300px Curiosidades *Es la segunda canción de Lady GaGa interpretada en dueto por''' '''Shelby. La primera fue Poker Face. *Es la primera vez que Shelby hace un dueto con otra persona, por lo regular sus duetos son con Rachel. Videos thumb|right|300px|Yoü and I / You and I - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|299 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Shelby Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Off Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio